simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims Medieval/Cheats
Abaixo você verá a lista de cheats para The Sims Medieval. Para utilizar qualquer um dos cheats abaixo, você deve apertar Ctrl + Shift + C e digitar o código que deseja usar. *'fadeObjects on' ou fadeObjects off: Define se os objetos desaparecem quando a câmera se aproxima deles. *'fps on' ou fps off: Exibe a quantidade de quadros (fps) no canto superior direito da tela. *'fullscreen on' ou fullscreen off: Alterna entre fullscreen (tela cheia) e windowed mode (modo janela. *'help': Mostra a lista de códigos. *'hideHeadlineEffects': Remove os plumbobs, balões de pensamento/fala de cima da cabeça dos Sims. *'kaching': Adiciona 1.000 aos fundos da família. *'motherlode': Adiciona 50.000 aos fundos da família. *'maptags on' ou maptags off: Liga/desliga os ícones do mapa. *'shellstate cutaway'/'shellstate full'/'shellstate hide': Define a visibilidade de uma construção. Uso limitado. *'slowmotionviz 0~8': Slow motion (onde 0 é velocidade normal e 8 é a velocidade mais lenta). Não confunda com velocidade do tempo do jogo. *'speed': Muda a velocidade do jogo (onde 0 é pausado e 4 velocidade ultra-rápida somente na ação atual). Não confunda com slow motion. *'DisableRespos': Desativa as responsabilidades. *'EnableRespos': Ativa as responsabilidades. *'moveObjects': Remove as limitações ao mover um objeto. *'rerollquests': Atualiza o menu de ''quests''. TestingcheatsenabledCARL'S SIMS MEDIEVAL GUIDE. The Sims Medieval Cheats - Money & Quests for PC or Mac. Disponível em: . Acessado em 14 de junho de 2016. Ao contrário de The Sims 3, o código testingcheatsenabled está desativado em The Sims Medieval. Para ativá-lo, é necessário abrir um arquivo dentro dos diretórios de instalação do jogo, que normalmente está dentro da página Program Files (x86) ou Arquivos de Programas (x86). Dentro da pasta de instalação de The Sims Medieval, entre em: The Sims Medieval\GameData\Shared\NonPackaged\Ini\Commands.ini Se o arquivo se negar a abrir, talvez seja porque o jogo o configurou como um arquivo somente leitura. Abra as propriedades do mesmo e desmarque a opção. Abra o arquivo com o Bloco de Notas. Este texto aparecerá: ; Warning: Editing this file is not supported and could have unpredictable results. ; You might permanently damage your save file and/or game experience. Achievements, ; Ambitions, and Quests might become impossible to complete and the game could ; become stuck. There may be no way to recover. It is recommended that you backup ; your save game before making any changes to this file. ; Enables/disables advanced console cheat codes Config TestingCheatsEnabled=0 }} Modifique a linha "TestingCheatsEnabled=0" para "TestingCheatsEnabled=1". Salve o arquivo. Agora o jogador terá mais possibilidades dentro do jogo. Confira: *'MoveObjects on' ou MoveObjects off: habilita o jogador a colocar móveis independentemente das limitações de paredes. *'DisableRespos': desativa as responsabilidades diárias. EnableRespos as reativa. *'setKingdomPoints X' (ou simplesmente SetKP X): Substitua X por um número positivo e terá esta quantidade de resource points (RP). *'setQP X': Substitua X por um número positivo, e terá esta quantidade de quest points (QP). *'setmood min'/'setmood max'/'setmood supermax': ajusta o foco do Sim (mínimo, máximo e "supermáximo"). *'ShowAllQuests': Todos os quests aparecem na lista, independentemente se o jogador possui os requerimentos ou não. *'ShowAllValidQuests': Mostra na lista de quests só aqueles que o jogador possui capacidade de completar no momento. *'DisableClothingFilter off' ou DisableClothingFilter on: Permite que o jogador vista qualquer roupa independentemente de categoria. Ao segurar a tecla SHIFT e clicar em um Sim, é possível mudar os níveis de relacionamento, mudar traços de personalidade e níveis de profissão (o que significa que seria possível mudar o nível do Sim manualmente). Ao clicar no chão, é dada a possibilidade de teletransportação e a habilidade de usar o modo Compra/Construção em qualquer lote. Também é possível arrastar barras de necessidades e relacionamentos com o cheat. Ao segurar a tecla CTRL e clicar em um objetivo do quest irá automaticamente pular aquele objetivo. É útil se o jogador ficar preso num bug do jogo. Referências Categoria:The Sims Medieval Categoria:Códigos